The Dark Carnival
A freak show/ancient Rome/Greece/dia de los muertes/feudal japan meets Elizabethan England style carnival ground with evil looking trees of a forest each with faces on them. surrounding it, hundreds of circus tents and demented satanic carnival rides and games fill the area, in the center is a large big top reaching 200 feet in the air, it is made of stretched and dyed troll flesh, the tent poles are made of troll bones fused together, inside trolls hang from cages on the ceiling and on the ground, blood covers every wall and is splashed across the floor, a pool pit of a preacher sits in front of a giant throne made of polished purple bones with skulls on the ends of the armrests, other smaller thrones line up next to the giant one reserved for the resident GHB.a huge cooking pot sits beside it, big enough to fit 50 trolls. There is a courtroom beyond the throne room, with a lobby and cafe and a large food court and torture chamber behind a locked door. a trapeze hovers between chains.A faygo fountain rests on the farthest wall as well as a fountain filled with blood. A gladiatorial roman arena sits on the far side, a Colosseum around it. Beside that is a Ludus, living quarters for housing the gladiator slaves. A congregation type seating area surrounds the poolpit, bleachers stands and pew made of troll dyed purple. there is a torture chamber in the courtroom filled with every torture device ever made. there is an area dedicated to ancient japanese arts of war among other things on the left side pf the Ludus. lowbloods and non-strider humans enter at your own risk, mainly a place for subjugs to gather. RULES # Face To Face Memo # WARNING: Occasional NSFW content, EXTREME violence and other adult themes. # use /me for actions # DO NOT LURK. do not sit in the memo without saying anything for long periods of time without talking at least ONCE. you will be kicked. # DO NOT. Interact with people who enter the memo without making an entrance. Their text is invalid as they do not exist within the space itself. THIS RULE IS MANDATORY. # BE ORIGINAL if one of your muses does something DO NOT have the rest do the same thing or know the same things! DON'T HAVE A BUNCH OF MUSES THAT ARE BASICALLY THE SAME! # use (()) for ooc # The torture chamber in the back door of the court room is NOT open to the public! The thrones are NOT for public use! The Troll leather couch near the thrones is NOT for public use! # once you enter you CANNOT use any device or magic or any other type of science because magic doesn't exist on Alternia, even though it does, it's just called SCIENCE, to 'poof' or somehow leave the area. if you don't have transportation you CAN'T leave without help. # you MUST make an entrance before posting, breaking this rule will get you kicked. That entrance must consist of either walking around the area or if you were previously inside any part of the carnival making an entrance pertaining to awakening and/or similar. # no godmodding # The big top looks the size of a regular carnival big top on the outside but on the inside it is as large as 13 football fields. # No more than 3 fandoms per tag/handle # No combining elements of different time periods history to make up your muse WITHOUT DOING RESEARCH first. any descendants of Zeus/Amon/Hades/Medusa/Emperor Sun Yi for example will be kicked. # no Marysues, no Garystues, anyone being an example of a Sugoi Quest For Kokoro style level 500 sorceress with demons living inside their ears and being able to wield a sword given to them by say, Athena will be banned. # NO randomly performing an action and then leaving, you will be permanently banned. # only subjugs and those involved with them may say HONK in the memo. # be prepared for Hemoisim, prejudice and other things people may find offense to, that's what subjugs do, don't like it? don't come in. # Cannon rules apply in most situations, such as the hemospectrum, but as this is a subjugglator dominated environment, none have more authority than those of Subjugglator status. things such as grubs, god teirs, and basic morality are subject to differences at any point in given time, for more information please contact the keyholder. 20. Refer to the Dark Alternia section of this wiki for more info on the area behind the carnival itself. Troll Freddy Fazbears Pizziaria Hello Hello! and welcome to Troll Freddy Fazbears Pizziaria! The animitronics are allowed to roam the resturant at night so be careful! they hang out in the forest when it's empty, and are harmless outside, but are programmed to return as soon as life, I mean someone is detected inside. To apply for a fantastic position in the eternal night of our Troll Freddy Fazbears, pick up an application from the big top, wait for the red phone to appear and once you get a call from Phone Guy your all set! As a nightguard you'll be working for 8 hours when the next Nightguard takes over. Nightguard Shifts 12 am to 6 am 6 am to 1 pm 1 pm to 6 pm 6 pm to 12 am Repeat. Nightguards Currently On Staff Terezi- Nights Survived until shift was over- 2 Kraven- Night's Survived until shift was over- Hasn't gone in to work yet. = warning: please exit the building before celebrating your survival, this is crucial to your survival. Troll Freddy Fazbears Entertainment is not responsible for any death/injury/dismemberment. = Monsters * Troll Zombies, usually only around during the day, this variant of Troll Zombie walks at at all hours all the time. They are recognizable by their glowing red eyes. * Evil Spirits, Evil spirits roam the forest of faces, beware, they each have their own methods of ripping YOUR soul out. * Beasts, all manor of mythical beast roam the forest, from centaurs to Sphinx, don't ask how. * Puppets, there are PLUSH RUMP ASSES EVERYWHERE, and puppets, LOTS of puppets. * Evil Marionettes * Dinosaurs * Demonic Clowns * Us politicians * The Mayor of New York * Telemarketers * Real estate/Time share agents * Travel Agents * Travel Agents Riding Unicorns * Every Avatar Ever including Wan * The Avatar blue monkey cat things from AVATAR * The Super Inteligent apes from Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes, INCLUDING KOBA WHO IS APETEIR HEIR OF RAGE * Unicorns riding travel agents * Unicorn salesmen * Dwarves riding Life insurance agents * Car Salesmen * Evil Snowmen including Olaf * Elsa from FROZEN * A creepy guy in a trenchcoat that wants to sell you clocks * Unicorn insurance Salesmen * Unicorn Car insurance salesmen * Car salesmen * Talent agents for pop group music companies that don't exist * Andrew Hussie * Horses * Goblins playing children's card games on motorcycles * The Cast of every YU-GI-OH! ever. * Betty Crocker * Betty Crocker's lawyer * A special Purple Surprise * Troll Freddy Fazbear Animitronics.